The present embodiments relate generally to the field of medical devices, and more particularly, to an endoscopic system for resection of tissue.
There are various instances in which it may become necessary or desirable to resect a segment of a patient's tissue, for example, to obtain tissue samples for biopsies, to remove potentially harmful or cancerous localized tissue segments, and the like. In certain procedures, endoscopic mucosal resection of tissue involves using an injection needle or multi-band ligator to create a pseudo-polyp, and then subsequently resecting that tissue using an electrified snare, which is a two-part procedure.
There are various other endoscopic techniques for collecting tissue. For example, one or more cutting instruments, such as a needle knife, may be advanced through a working lumen of an endoscope. The cutting instrument then may be advanced beyond the distal end of the endoscope and actuated by supplying an electrical current to the tip of the instrument. Once heated, the cutting instrument may be positioned to engage and cut the target tissue. The tissue then may be captured and removed, for example, by using a forceps advanced through the working lumen of the endoscope. However, when cutting instruments, such as needle knives, are used in the above-described manner, the result may yield an imprecise cutting of tissue. In particular, a risk exists of improperly maneuvering the cutting instrument and therefore inadvertently cauterizing or searing healthy or non-target tissue. Further, in these procedures, the extended cutting instrument is generally moved in a circular motion, which may increase the risk of incision to the unrelated tissue.
Other instruments, such as needles, may be advanced through a lumen of an endoscope and may engage tissue. For example, a biopsy needle may be used to obtain a sample of tissue. However, such biopsy needles occasionally result in “dry taps,” in which a column of tissue is pressed into the needle but not detached from surrounding tissue mass, thereby failing to collect the desired sample tissue.
There is a need for a safe and effective system for the resection of a wide range of tissue segments during endoscopic procedures.